Behind the Shattered Mirror
by Kasumi Akumu
Summary: Destiny, a girl whose father left her with all of the legendary Pokémon. Because of that she trusts no one. How will her journey change her forever? Will she ever fulfill her promise with a certain someone? Follow Destiny in her "adventure" around the Kalos region.


~ Destiny POV ~

"Yawn …" I blink my eyes a couple times to adjust to the excruciatingly bright light pouring in through my windows. I _Hate_ mornings! I mean who ever wants to leave their comfortable, warm, and delightful bed?

I pull my comforter over my still half-dazed. I was almost asleep when a thunder bolt literally sends me bolting out of bed. Alright now I'm _Pissed,_ you _never_ wake me up from my sleep.

I jerk my head up to look for the little monster who woke me. My gaze falls upon my little sister's pichu. It stares at me with an evil glint in its eye' "Katelyn! " I scream.

My dear sister strolls in, and swiftly grabs her pichu. She made a smart decision; usually we are those two sisters that get along perfectly. But she knows how I feel about mornings.

I drag myself out bed to get ready. I brush out my luscious, waist long, blonde hair, and pin up my stray hair. I pull on a black hoodie over a Cyllage city T-shirt; I add some jean shorts, a pair of black and white knee socks and to finish it off my favorite black boots.

Today I am heading off to wander the region; I have no need to begin an adventure, because I am already above that level. I should at least be above an adventurer after all my father was a legendary Pokémon trainer.

~ Flashback ~

"Destiny would you like to play with my Pokémon for a while?"

"Really, you never let anyone play with your Pokémon?" a five year old me asks. I had never seen his Pokémon before, so I never could of known how special they were.

"Wow, Kawaii." I stared at the Pokémon in awe; there in standing in front of me were all the legendary Pokémon since Kanto. (AN Two things in my story, one there is only one of of every legendary Pokémon which makes them even more rarer, yes I know there are a LOT of legendary Pokémon I think like forty something.)

I loved them, they were all so unique, and they seemed to like playing with me. "They seem to like you Des "

~ End of flashback ~

Who knew my dad was going to give me all his Pokémon one day. Of course they didn't mind, since we had playing together for years. These Pokémon were some of my only friends growing up in life.

I was homeschooled for my whole life; my mother really started pushing me when my father disappeared. We never knew what happened to him; he kind of just disappeared, right in front of me.

After that I became very cold to others, I didn't trust anyone. I couldn't bear breaking another promise.

But on the other hand with my mother pushing me to my limits I learned a lot. I learned many things that most people wouldn't, like how to defend myself and all other ways of art.

I walk down the stairs of our chateau to get some breakfast. (Yes my family is Very well off) I spot Katelyn eating a plate of crepes in front of a 62'' TV. I grab a plate of crepes and sit down beside her.

Her Pokémon are all gathered on the floor playing, her Pokémon are all cutesy and small. But even though they may seem harmless, I helped her train them to win.

I grab my bag, and begin stuffing things in. I have a lot of technology, so I don't have a problem with space. Cause I mean having 52 pokeballs would take up a lot of space, same with my bunches of clothes.

After packing my bag I start saying my goodbyes. My mom and sister are very important to me; they're all I have left. As usual my mother is lecturing me about keeping my possessions organized, keeping out of trouble all that stuff.

On the other hand Katelyn looks like she's on the verge of crying. But hey I don't blame her; she has always looked up to me as a big sister. I walk over to her and tell her, "don't worry I'll call regular and I'll come home every now and then, you could even visit me." She sniffles and nods her head.

I toss my bag over my shoulder and climb into our limo. (Yes I do mean limo, to drive her to the first town. I know I am skipping a little bit of the region sorry. )

Tried my luck with a pokemon story. Please let me know if i should continue.


End file.
